Timeline of Server
Timeline FO 105: From the weakened Shadow Realm portal Sheczar arrives. Settles at east to restore power. FO 120: King Elessar dies. FO 130: Sheczar and his wraith armies invades Mordor. FO 131: Whole Mordor is claimed by Sheczar. FO 135: Sheczar gathered massive orc hordes. FO 140: Mordor invaded Ithilien. FO 144: Kingdom of Rhun bend its knee to Sheczar. FO 145: Kingdom of Harad bend its knee to Sheczar. FO 146: North of Rohan had been invaded by Sheczars wraith and undead armies. Orcs remained as Ithilien and laid siege to Osgiliath. FO 148: Osgiliath fell to Orcs. FO 150: Netherwraiths invaded Isengard. FO 152: Netherwraith armies invade Edoras. All rohan retreats to Helms Deep. Gondor King Eldarion defeats the netherwraith and undead army proving orcs and the real wraiths, Nazgul are still needed. FO 153: All Rohan but Helms Deep falls. FO 154: Mordor armies stops invasions, a short period of peace. FO 160: New Nazgul appears lead by a new Leader, Witch King of Ulgor FO 161: Lorien falls, Lorien Elves retreats to Rivendell FO 162: Mordor attacks Rivendell and Mirkwood. FO 163: Rivendell is sieged by Nazgul. FO 164: Undead armies march to meet Nazgul. FO 165: Arnor and Gondor (Reunited Kingdom) raises an army. Moria Dwaves joins to the army. Alliance is formed. FO 166: Black dragons invades Erebor. Alliance marches to Rivendell FO 167: Sheczar takes command of his army. Rivendell falls, elves retreats to meet Alliance. FO 168: Sheczar defeats Alliance vanguard. Alliance retreats to Arnor. A new group of Istari arrives. 5 of them each multiple times more powerful than the old order. They join to alliance to stop evil for once and all. FO 169: Erebor falls to Dragons. FO 170: Sheczar marchs north to meet Alliance. War of Terror is fought at Arabor. Arabor is reduced to ruins. Alliance wins. Sheczar was destroyed and all nazgul and wraits with him. Orcs retreated. Undead, died. Most of the Alliance army perished. King Eldarion died. Kings of Rohan, Mirkwood, Lorien, Rivendell and Moria all died. Istari died in the hands of Sheczar. FO 171: Anil, Lord of Andrast claims throne of Gondor. FO 172: Lorien was cursed, its cities were haunted. All lorien elves fled or died. FO 173: Elves of Rivendell left the vale for Valinor. FO 175: Gondor took all the lands it lost back. FO 176: Rhun bent knee to Gondor. FO 177: Umbar bent knee to Gondor. FO 178: Mirkwood elves left for Valinor. FO 180: Elves left Middle-Earth, no elf faction, kingdom or lord remained. FO 182: Mordor was invaded by Gondor. FO 183: Son of Eldarion raises an army at Arnor. FO 184: War of the 2 Trees fought between Arnor and Gondor. King Anil and Gondor wins. FO 185: King Anil dies of a diseas. FO 186: Son of Eldarion raises Rohan and they attack to Gondor. FO 190: Rohan is defeated, Son of Eldarion and Last King of Rohan are executed. Rohan bends the knee as a province of Gondor. FO 192: Arnor is deserted. FO 193: Orcs invades Moria. FO 243: Dragons attacks to north Rohan. FO 245: Dragons are defeated by Rohan. FO 246: Undead armies lead by Lich Lord attacks to Shire. Shire was destroyed. Hobbits died, or fled south. FO 247: King of Gondor and his bannerman Lord of Rohan attacked to undead armies, won a victory. Angmar destroyed. FO 255: Arnor was completly deserted. Ranger forts has been built to keep it so. FO 427: Corsairs of Umbar attacked Gondor. Gondor wins. FO 528: Rohan rebels and Lord of Rohan declares himself King. FO 529: Gondor wins a great victory over Rohan. FO 530: Rhun's and Umbar's combined forces attacks to Gondor. Gondor leaves Rohan and turns to east. FO 531: Gondor and Rohan signs a peace treaty. Rohan becomes Kingdom. FO 540: Gondor defeats Umbar and Rhun.